Polymer crosslinking agents or "crosslinkers" are multi-functional molecules capable of reacting with pendant functional groups on polymers. The use of crosslinkers enable one to increase the molecular weight of the polymer, usually in a second step, and thus improve the properties of the resulting polymer or polymeric film. Most crosslinking reactions are initiated by heating a mixture of the polymer and the crosslinker either neat or in a solvent. Such systems are often referred to as "thermosetting" systems.
Crosslinkers are particularly useful in coating applications due to the fact that the crosslinker enables the use of relatively low molecular weight polymers and resins which are easily handled in solvents. The formulation can subsequently be applied to the substrate and heated, or cured, to give the finished (thermoset) coating. This makes it possible to take advantage of the ease of handling and solubility characteristics of the lower molecular weight resins used in the formulation and subsequently develop the hardness, chemical and solvent resistance, as well as strength/flexibility properties desired in the ultimate coating by the reaction of the crosslinker with the resin during the curing process.
Crosslinkers are becoming increasingly important due to the emphasis on more environmentally acceptable coatings. One major environmental concern in the coatings industry is the amount of organic solvent released during the curing process. This solvent level or Volatile Organic Content (VOC) is of concern due to the role of organic solvents in the development of photochemical smog. For these reasons various governments, including the U.S., are regulating the VOC levels of coating formulations. One way to reduce the amount of solvent necessary in a coating formulation is to reduce the molecular weight of the resin backbone used in the formulation. When this approach is used, how-ever, crosslinking becomes even more critical to the development of the ultimate properties in the cured film. Thus in these applications the crosslinker enables a more environmentally sound coating formulation.